Broken Down
by Anastaysha Marie Sue
Summary: One-Shot! Possible 2-shot IF emphasis on IF I get lots of awesome reviews. WARNING: This is some physical love I put between Sonny and Chad, it really was awkward to write. You have to read to find out what it is! NOT MY BEST WORK!
1. Broken Down

Okay, so my computer was annoying me, and I just came up with this! Please Review!

One-Shot! (Possible 2-shot IF (emphasis on IF) I get lots of awesome reviews.)**WARNING: THIS IS RATED T. But has some M in it.**

No POV

Broken Down

Chad stared at his laptop in disbelief, it wouldn't load his script. It was making him go crazy, how was he going to read the script in time!? (A/N The reason he has the script in his laptop is because he was typing it out and adding things he wanted into it.) He had to get someone to fix it. So he grabbed his cell phone and called the first person that was in his 'recently called'. It happened to be Sonny.

"Hello?" Sonny's voice came through the phone.

"Sonny?" Chad said, surprised.

"Chad? What do you want?" Sonny answered.

"Um… My laptop won't load my script and I was going to call someone to help but I ended up calling you." He replied smoothly.

"Well… Since you already called me. I'll come over and see the problem…" Sonny suggested.

"Oh cool. I'm in my dressing room, I'm waiting for you." He said, trying to sound not-so-helpless. Then he shut the phone, waiting for her to come in.

A few minutes passed till' there was a knock on his door. He let out a groan of frustration and said, "Come in!" The door opened and Sonny entered, he looked at her up and down and gasped. She actually looked kinda cute. He smiled and let out another groan.

Sonny laughed, "Is it THAT bad?"

"Yes, I typed out my script so I can add some changes into it and saved it. But when I reopened it… well…. It wouldn't load. So I have been sitting here for hours trying to fix it. I really need the help." He almost sounded like a pleading child, which shocked Sonny.

Sonny walked over and sat down by Chad on the couch, she gently grabbed his laptop. She restarted it then went into his document folder to see if it was there. Sure enough, it was. She clicked on it and saved it to the correct folder for him to find it in. The whole time, Chad was sitting there watching Sonny, she grinned and looked at him. He snapped out of it, and grabbed the laptop and looked to find his script right there. He smiled, not a fake one, a real smile. He smiled at Sonny and she grinned back. She got up, about ready to leave, but Chad grabbed her hand and she felt a tingle as he pulled her back down.

"What? Is something else wrong?" Sonny asked, a bit of curiosity and concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I think my heart just broke down. Can you fix it?" Chad asked, almost innocently. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad.

Sonny looked at Chad. Chad looked at Sonny. He smiled, she smiled. Something right then and there just clicked. They sat there staring at each other.

"I have to ask you something…" Sonny managed to say. Chad nodded, letting her go on.

"How do I fix your heart?" She asked, quite curiously. Chad smiled.

"That depends on the wound. My heart broke down. How do you get a heart running again?" Chad knew the answer. But he let her guess.

"You shock it?" Sonny guessed. Chad shook his head. He gave her another try.

"You…um…" She tried to think it out, "You do something to cause it to beat really fast?" Chad shook his head.

After a few more tries.

"Have you finished guessing?" He asked. She groaned and nodded.

He grinned and pulled her closer to him. Her face instantly grew a bright crimson red. He smiled and asked, "Is your heart running?" She nodded, she understood what he ment, and he touched his forehead to hers. Her breathing instantly went unsteady and her hands started to shake. He grabbed her hands and chuckled. "Don't worries, I wont bite you." He let go of her hand and pulled her body closer to his. He wondered why she wasn't squirming. He looked into her eyes, she was. She was squirming. She was under his spell. She looked deep into his. He was locked with her eyes, not even noticing that they were both leaning forward until their lips touched. They both felt something, so they both pulled away. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was like sparks. He grinned, she grinned shyly and blushed.

"You are cute when you blush." He whispered, she unknowingly held her breath. He smiled and slowly leaned in and kissed her again, but this time with more passion and heat. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her onto his lap, holding onto her waist, with out breaking the kiss. Soon they were pressed close together and he let go and kissed her neck all the way down to the collar of her shirt. He then swiftly recaptured her lips and he deepened it, letting his tongue slip into her mouth and exploring it all, she moaned as their tongues wrestled for domination and she won. She slipped her tongue inside of his mouth and explored it. He moaned and let his hands travel over her body. They both let go in need of air. Lust and passion in their eyes. They started laughing.

"What were we about to do?" Sonny said, not believing what just happened.

"I don't know but…I liked it the whole time…" Chad said, Sonny smiled.

They stayed there in embrace. Holding onto each other. While the whole time a shocked Zora was watching from above. Zora was about to scream. She crawled back to the prop room, Where she found Grady and Tawni.

I'm sorry if this is a cliff hanger. Ill write more if I get at least 10 reviews! Thanks yall!

By the way, I don't know anything about the making out part. I had copied it off of another story lol. Its not plagiarism but I wanted SOME physical romance. This is my typing though. And It was really awkward and weird to write. I am NOT going to EVER write stuff like this again… really.. maybe I shouldn't post it. . Lol

1058 words, Love, Anastaysha Marie Sue.


	2. Busted

**All I can say is WOW, you guys ****like**** it that much? I mean, really! I have this thing to make sure that the page has at least 1000 and something words so when I want to leave it on a cliff I can't lol. Thank you all! I got 20 reviews when I was typing this so I would like to dedicate this chapter to the first 20 whom reviewed me. You all are awesome; I really hadn't expected this from this story! (Now if only yall liked The Beginning more.) He he: D Love, Ana**

No POV

Broken Down

RECAP:

They stayed there in embrace. Holding onto each other. While the whole time a shocked Zora was watching from above. Zora was about to scream. She crawled back to the prop room, Where she found Grady and Tawni

Zora was panting and looked particularly grossed out. Tawni looked at her and blinked and Grady stared at her.

"Sonny…Chad…vent…kissing…..room….falls…set…." Zora managed to say through her panting. Her eyes were bugged out. Tawni got up to calm Zora down while Grady pulled her to the couch.

"Zora speak slowly, what happened?" Tawni asked, and Grady nodded.

Zora inhaled a deep breath. "I was crawling around in the vents innocently. I passed over Chad's room and I looked down… and I saw..." Zora's eyes bugged out in horror and disgust.

"Chip Drama Pants probably has a gross body as well as his face, you shouldn't sneak around there!" Tawni screeched. Grady looked at Zora with disgust at the thought of her seeing Chad naked. They obviously had it all wrong.

"NOOOO!" Zora screamed. "You fools! I saw him…. K-I-S-S-I-N-G SONNY!" She spelled out for them, Grady stumbled backwards and Tawni started gagging. Zora still can't believe what she saw, that's when Sonny walked in.

"What's up guys?" Sonny said with a grin on her face.

They just looked at her in disgust, shock, and were giving her glares that were made for poisoned daggers. Sonny, feeling the daggers, stared at them with her 'What-did-I-do?' face. Tawni automatically knew what she was meaning.

"Zora said that she was crawling in the vents and she saw you and Chad making out." Tawni said, glaring at her. Nico walked in with a shocked face, he heard what Tawni said.

"I-I—did not!" Sonny stammered." I hate the guy! His laptop broke down and I fixed it. That's it." Sonny said, OBVIOUSLY lying.

"LIAR" everyone said. And so Sonny ran to her room and broke down at the door. Chad was passing by and saw Sonny there, he ran to her. He lifted her up and opened the door to her room and had her sit on the couch. He sat by her and stared at her.

"Why are you crying?" Chad asked. Sonny looked at him as a tear fell. So she started explaining.

"When I came to fix your laptop, Zora was crawling right over us and saw us…you know…" Sonny said. Chad looked a bit hurt and a lot angry. He got up and stormed to their prop room.

"Why would you guys make her cry?!" Chad yelled, he startled everyone.

"Oh my god! What do you mean why? She was making out with you!" Tawni screeched, Zora and Grady and Nico nodded.

"I am sorry for leading her on! Sheesh! I can't even kiss the girl I like! I mean-" Chad said, ranting on until he noticed what he said.

They all stared at Chad in disbelief and shock. He looked at them, he replayed what he said and a blush crept up his neck. Sonny stood right behind him also shocked, she grabbed his hand from behind and he turned around and blushed furiously, her face was red too. He pulled her into an awkward hug and held her real close, she hugged him back.

"HELLO! We are right here!" They all yelled. Sonny looked at them and blushed. Chad's phone rang, he answered it.

"CDC here, what do ya want?"

"Hey Chad where are you? We are starting rehearsal" Portlyn asked.

"Oh okay, I'm coming." Chad said in a cocky voice.

He shut the phone. He looked at Sonny and smirked. He walked out of the prop room and disappeared onto his set.

Sonny watched him leave and felt eyes boring into the back of her head. She turned around to see Tawni, Nico, Grady, and a bug eyed Zora, all staring at her. She shrugged and sat down on the couch and tuned out of the lecture Tawni was giving until she heard;

"I can't believe you like him! Sonny!" Tawni screeched. "I mean of all the people to kiss you kiss him!!!" Sonny got up and walked over to Tawni and nodded. Then, she walked away to go get a fro-yo.

On her way over to the fro-yo machine she spotted Chad in the garden and walked outside to see what he was doing. She snuck over and looked at him, it was kind of, sweet, he looked so peaceful, he was sniffing at a daisy. (A/N Daisy's my favorite flower. I just think they are so cute.) She smiled at him. Chad got up and noticed Sonny, he picked one of the daisies and stuck it in her hair, and she grinned at him. He took her hand and walked over to the bench. They both sat down.

"Hey, Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend? I know that they don't like me at all but, I like you a lot. And I am not just saying that."

Sonny was just stunned. She turned to look at him. He gave her a weak smile. She smiled shyly and looked away. He stared at her. She looked deep in thought.

Should I? I like him… but should I become his girlfriend?, even though I know that my cast mates and his cast mates wont accept it… should I?...I've made my decision.

"Chad I-"

Ok, this is a shorter chapter than what I usually do. I needed to stop it somewhere! Thank you all for loving this story, I know this chapter is probably boring, I can write another chapter! Please PLEASE! Review! I wanna know what any of you are thinking! Oh, and I let anonymous viewers so, if you haven't made an account yet or are too lazy to log in, go ahead and review, if you have an account just put of your username, if you have no account go ahead and put in an fake name and hopefully yall will make your own accounts! :D Arigato and so far, around 1120 words on this page!

Love, Ana!


	3. AN, Reasonsssss

Im sorry for not writing in sooo long guys! (im horrible I know) but ive been getting sicker and busier lately so it's a nag

Okay guys, I had written like 3 more chapters to surprise you all with but then my computer caught a virus and now they are all gone! So now I have to rewrite those chapters again wish me luck!


End file.
